


Who?

by Strangecreator



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, own - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, Gore, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecreator/pseuds/Strangecreator
Summary: Fear rein on this place, workers doesn't want to stay in this place for too long. At night, even the bots doesn't feel at their places when HIM decides to move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that this universe contain human bots. They look all humans with some traits that can remind of the actual bots of this game.

Every days it's the same, entertaining children, guards making sure nobody got too close to the bots and waiters serving what people have ordered. It always has been a pain in the ass to be honest, to hear them screaming in the restaurant, to hear loud music and not being able to move or mostly not moving because you just cannot came out during the day but... The others knew he was there, watching all the time every moves they all were doing. It was a feeling the others constantly had... Being watch by someone or... Something. Who it was? They knew, what was they? That, they couldn't point it out and that was creeping them out. When night came, it was when it was the worst. Of course they all had their little fun at trying to catch the night guard but when it was enough, they knew it very quickly.

It always has been like this. This weird sensation coming out from the dark, from that dark room in the back that nobody was allowed to go and to be honest, nobody wanted to. It was almost impossible to describe that feeling. Something up to no good was resting there, it was dangerous, strong and evil. Some said it was the devil himself who created it but why here? Especially here....

Everyone said that Freddy was the boss around here, anyone wanted to believe that but all knew it wasn't the case, it was only a facade. 

New bots arrived in town, they were called 'Toys' and it started to be too much for the old bots. First, the Toys were being real jerks to them, always reminding them how better they were, how much functions they had more... Until that day. 

A long vibration started slowly all around the building, at first the Toys didn't mind it, thinking it was probably a little earthquake or something but the old bots knew already. It started to be a bit stronger, the air surrounding them becoming heavy and cold... Very cold. It was like Death itself was around ready to reap your life out of your body. It was as cold as its hand touching your shoulder just to make you realize it you it came for. There also was that strange noise in the back, some sort of twisted high pitch but muffled scream coming from hell itself. Something broken was coming, hardly breathing, just like someone that had their lung pierced and kept on trying. Something that was composed of flesh and metal was coming closer. Moving like something completely twisted with cracking bones noises, it was like coming out from a nightmare or something. The eyes... It was completely blank, pure white but everyone that could look into those eyes knew this thing was dangerous and up to no good at all. Chains dangling over its body, torn clothes covered in dried blood for who know how long. The wounds over the parts of the face they could see were disgusting, as if someone had an evil pleasure to cut open each side of its mouth and grossly stitching it but that didn't stop the creature to smile, a twisted smile. Only a mask of an old golden rabbit that with time color started to fade away, covered in dried blood stitches and metal wires was hiding the top part of its face.

Gloved hand stretched, cracked with the movement of opening them, it was about to grab one of the new Toys that were looking at him with disgust but fear, nobody knew what to think about this thing that was suddenly with them all. Lights slightly flashed as its hand grabbed onto the Toy version of Freddy himself which made him gulp.

"M-May I help you s-sir?"  
"Y̶̙̦̺̣̦̗̹ͅe҉͙̮͖̻s̬̠̕͠"

Even his voice was something terrifying to hear. It sounded like a whisper mixed with an other voice that was constantly in pain and sometimes you could swear blood would pour out of his mouth while speaking, gagging little noise accompanying it. 

he room remained silent, wondering what would happen now since the broken thing didn't speak more but kept on staring at the Toy that suddenly felt uneasy, wanting to hide himself in the ground or something, slowly starting to shake. What was he? This wasn't a human for sure but also not completely robotic like them. The second hand moved up to rest on the Toy's shoulder and the grip slowly started to tighten. 

"Ỵ̵͔̲o͏͓͉͕̠̘͈̰̮͝u̱͉͎̘͖̙̣̙ ̵̨̦̻͈͍̯̩͚a̭̰͔̹̫̳͈̻͡ͅr̶̸̨̰͍͙ȩ̛̖̤.̡̭̹̗̠̪̟̫͞.̡̗̭͎̮͓.̪̖͔͙̻̠̘͙ ͠҉͕͕̗͉͞N͟͏̭̰̤͇̝̻̫̮͘o̜͎̹t̛̛̫͈̭̫̹̠̻ͅ ͈̙͇b̴͚̹̤̦͢e̴̡̨̟̮̘͎͖̮̣̝̬t͈͚t̷͈͍̱̬͖͙e̤͙̠̗̪̭͇̮͎͡r̷̼̞͎̯̙̦ ̡̬̭͕̯̙̣͡t͎͕̠̰͘h̦̱̞̣̦̦̼͜͠ͅa͇̥̥̞͍̭͝n͙͓͙͚̺ ̧͈̰̦̳a̸̜͚͎̻̬͞n͙͍y̡͓̠͔͕̩o̢̳͙͓̺̻͠n̴̢̥̖è̝͈͎̗.͔̘̭͙̮͕͜"

 

What did he mean? Of course the toy were better than any-- In a sudden move, It ripped the head off the new bot, wiring sparkling with the electricity and oil dripping to the ground as the body fell onto the floor. 

"Y͔̥̯̳o͏͎̳̻̱̯ͅu͏̝̮̜̰ ̡͖̻̼̲̹a͖̥̳̺̖̱̣r̺̝̲͚̟͓͚͝e͎̪͇.̭a͙̠̺͎͚͠l̠̘̲͉̫̼̟͡l̲̭ͅ ̳̰̭̦t͓͉̮h̷̖̖͉̝͙̟e̶͓͚ ̧͉̤̺̠̦s̮̪̟̙͔̯̟a̸̼̻m͔̪̯̪̖̼̮e̶̟͇̣̟̭ͅ. "

 

The other Toys couldn't move, this was probably the first time they could feel something like fear. The replacement of the old Bonnie was in shock and his eyes widened when he saw the creature before him slowly turn to look at him. Oh god no... It was over for him as well right? They would all be dismantle by this thing? Was it already over for them after some weeks only? This couldn't be happening, it surely was a nightmare or a bad vision. This was what everyone called Springtrap? It only kept on starring at him and in the end, finally moved, slowly walking back to where it came from with heavy steps.

As soon as it was gone, the ambiance lightened up but never they would forget what they saw that night and tried carefully not to attract the attention of the scary bot on them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I tried my best to give the vibe I wanted to for my creature but to be honest it is not easy for me. I hope it was good enough, I had a lack of imagination for closing this fic but anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
